kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in the World of Build. Ancient Time *The king of Blood Tribe, Killbas, destroys their home planet Planet Blood. His little brother Evolto steals the Pandora Box from him and escapes to outer space. *Evolto arrives on Mars and assembles the Pandora Tower in order to destroy it, however Mars’ Queen Vernage opposes and fights him back resulting in the destruction of the planet, Vernage's soul getting trapped in her Bangle and Evolto getting trapped in the Pandora Box. 20th century *'c. 1942:' Kimiyo Ubukata is born. *'1982:' Gentoku Himuro, who will later become Kamen Rider Rogue, is born. *'1988:' Kazumi Sawatari, who will later become Kamen Rider Grease, is born. *'1991:' Takumi Katsuragi, who will later become Sento Kiryu and Kamen Rider Build, is born. *'1994:' Along with her husband, Yuri Banjo serves as a security guard for the Synthetic Sciences division of Namba Heavy Industries, tasked with safeguarding the first unmanned space probe of Japan which had landed back on Earth. However, an alien substance enters her body in an attempt to possess her, rendering Yuri unconscious and leading her to be taken to a hospital, where it is discovered that she is a month pregnant. **Only one month later, Ryuga Banjo, who will later become Kamen Rider Cross-Z, is born by Yuri. *'1998:' Misora Isurugi is born. *Juzaburo Namba adopts numerous orphans such as Fu Washio, Rai Washio, Nariaki Utsumi and Sawa Takigawa. Raised as "Namba Children", they swear alliegance to Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.. *While still a child, Ryuga Banjo's parents are killed, believed to be the result of an accident. 21st century ASW 1 (2007) *'September 3rd:' Astronaut Soichi Isurugi arrives on Mars, finds the Pandora Box and Evol-Driver. Evolto possesses Soichi. *'September 4th:' To resist the possession, Soichi goes into a fever of 39.5 degree Celsius. Evolto uses the airlock with 10 degree Celsius to cool down. *'September 12th:' Soichi (Evolto) tries to open the Pandora Box but some error occurs and causing the Sky Wall Disaster. Japan is divided into 3 areas, Touto, Hokuto, and Seito. Evolto find out that some of the Fullbottles become empty. The countries later use ASW as the new calendar. *'September 13th - 25th:' Soichi (Evolto) stays in hospital to recover his body. *'September 26th:' Soichi (Evolto) escapes from the hospital and meets Shinobu Katsuragi. Evolto asks Shinobu to fix the Evol-Driver. ASW 2 (2008) *'March:' Shinobu Katsuragi supposedly commits suicide. ASW 6 (2012) *The robotic Guardians of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. enter service in Touto. ASW 8 (2014) *'August 3rd:' Takumi Katsuragi leaves his final experimental log in algorithm. *'September:' Takumi proposes the use of Nebula Gas to evolve the human body but is declined by the government, with Gentoku Himuro noting that such operations could lead to monstrous mutations. Taking matters into his own hands, Takumi's attempt to experiment on a live subject is thwarted and his work for Touto is suspended, leading him to found Faust and create the Smash. The lengths he would go to prove his theory earn him the title Devil's Scientist. *Soichi Isurugi, on behalf of Faust, steals the surface panels of the Pandora Box from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. However, he soon after defects from the organization while taking his daughter Misora, who finally awakes after seven years, and a single panel with him. ASW 9 (2015) *Utilizing the Enigma device to travel to a parallel world, Takumi Katsuragi makes two attempts to seize the essence of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **Arriving in the "World of Ex-Aid" during the Gamedeus Cronus crisis of late August 2017, Takumi, as Build intercepts Genm during his fight against the Bugster Virus. Mistaking him for Ex-Aid, Build engages Genm only to realize, after taking one of his lives, that he is not Ex-Aid, promptly taking his leave after introducing himself. Inspired by this encounter, Kuroto Dan later creates the Kamen Rider Build Rider Gashat. **Next appear in September 2018 of the "World of Ex-Aid", Build fights through a pack of Bugsters engaged against Gamer Riders Ex-Aid and Para-DX. Requesting Ex-Aid's essence, Build is attacked by Para-DX but quickly defeats him before absorbing Ex-Aid's essence into a Fullbottle, stripping Emu Hojo of his transformation. Seeing Build returning to his world, the Bugster Parado attempts to follow him only to end up stranded in the World of Build for the following two years. ASW 10 (2016) *'August:' Anticipating his demise, Takumi Katsuragi leaves a USB containing his research data with his mother. Leaving a hoax at Touto Bank safety deposit box number 3405 should it be pursued, Takumi arranges for his data to be buried underground outside Nanba Heavy Industries Composite Materials Laboratory. Later, Takumi's mother moves to Hokuto. *'September 5th:' In the morning, Takumi Katsuragi confronts "Soichi Isurugi" with the knowledge that he is actually Evolto, and Ryuga Banjo is his seperate half, announcing his intention to stop him. However, Takumi is easily incapacitated and rendered unconscious by Evolto as Blood Stalk. **'9:00 am:' Having been driven there by his friend Tatsuya Kishida, Taro arrives at Takumi's place only to find him unconscious. He is quickly killed by Evolto, who uses his power to swap the likenesses of the unconscious Takumi and Taro's cadaver. **'10:00 am:' Ryuga Banjo arrives at Takumi's place, having been sent by his girlfriend Kasumi Ogura who had been deceived by Masahiro Nabeshima, who had been coerced to do Faust's bidding. Finding "Takumi Katsuragi" dead, Ryuga is subsequently arrested and imprisoned on suspicion of murder. **Sento (Takumi) is put into a tank to inject Nebula Gas, while monitored by Night Rogue. **"Soichi Isurugi" finds and adopts the amnesiac Takumi Katsuragi. Naming him Sento Kiryu, "Soichi" offers him a home at nascita. *Guided by "Soichi Isurugi", Sento becomes Kamen Rider Build to defeat the Fang Smash. Kamen Rider Build ASW 11 (2017) *'September 3rd:' As Kamen Rider Build, Sento Kiryu saves journalist Sawa Takigawa from the Needle Smash. *'September 4th:' Prison guard Masahiro Nabeshima delivers Ryuga Banjo to Faust, whom subject him to Nebula Gas before he escapes their clutches. Banjo is intercepted by Sento who, realizing their common connection to Faust, decides to protect the fugitive after saving him from the Strong Smash. ** *'September 5th:' In light of Banjo's escape, Faust kidnaps Kasumi Ogura and transforms her into the Burn Smash. Due to her illness and low Hazard Level, Kasumi dies when Sento is forced to stop the monster she has become, leaving behind the essence to create the Dragon Fullbottle. *Sento Kiryu demonstrates his transformation into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form as well as the new GorillaMond Form. * * * * * * * **In a video filmed for FausTube, Gentoku Himuro demonstrates his transformation into the Transteam System, Night Rogue. ** * * * *Misora blows Sawa's cover as a Namba spy, leading to the latter being kidnapped and transformed into a Stretch Smash. She is, however, saved after being defeated by Ryuga, who syncs with the Cross-Z Dragon to become Kamen Rider Cross-Z. *Ryuga Banjo demonstrates his transformation into Kamen Rider Cross-Z and the Dragonic Finish. * Utsumi is, however, covertly rescued by Blood Stalk, allowing him to continue his work for Namba behind the scenes. * *Using residue taken from the Pandora Box, Sento creates the RabbitTank Sparkling Bottle, granting him a new form which takes Blood Stalk off guard. "Soichi" reveals to Sento that Gentoku is Night Rogue. * *Confronting Gentoku with the knowledge that he is Night Rogue, Sento robs him of the chance to take the Pandora Box. Accessing the file "Sclash" in Project Build, Sento begins work on the new Sclash Driver. Taizan Himuro is made aware of his son's connection to Faust. Gentoku makes Sento aware that he is merely the new identity of Takumi Katsuragi following his death, a revelation which devastates him. *Having pirated data for Project Build's Sclash Driver, "Soichi Isurugi" provides the blueprints to Namba, who has Utsumi create a Sclash Driver to be used as a weapon of war for Hokuto. *Discretely entering Touto, Kamen Rider Grease recovers Hokuto's Phoenix and Robot Fullbottles from Build while he is occupied fighting Guardians with Cross-Z at night. *Sento remains conflicted over his status as reincarnation of Takumi Katsuragi. Meanwhile, Blood Stalk uses an alien power to hospitalize Taizan Himuro, allowing Gentoku to take charge of Touto. *The following morning, Hokuto formally declares war on Touto, sending in Kamen Rider Grease. Ryuga inspires Sento's resolve to continue the fight as they engage a pair of Smash, which Gentoku reveals to have been sent by Hokuto as he makes them aware of the state of war. ASW 12 (2018) *Hokuto declares war by invading Touto, leading Gentoku Himuro to coerce Sento and Ryuga into fighting on his behalf. Sento finishes the experimental Sclash Driver and Dragon Sclashjelly, which Ryuga first uses during the fight with the Hokuto Three Crows, becoming Cross-Z Charge. *'January 14th:' Revealing his own Sclash Driver, Kazumi Sawatari uses the Robot Sclashjelly to become Kamen Rider Grease and takes charge of the Hokuto Three Crows to overwhelm both Ryuga and Sento. That night, Gentoku meets with Juzaburo Namba when he learns that Utsumi is alive. *Seeing Grease relinquish his Kuma and Televi Fullbottles, Massugu Ubukata becomes an Ice Smash in an attempt to reclaim them only to be defeated when they are wielded by Build. Learning the story of his family, Sento hands over the Fullottles for Massugu to return to Grease while encouraging him to go back to Hokuto to take care of his grandmother. *Blood Stalk presents Takumi Katsuragi's forbidden item, the dangerous Hazard Trigger, which is used to enhance the Hard Smash trio, though at the cost of their lives should they be defeated. Soon after, he provides the item to Sento. *Arranging a trap to incapacitate Grease and the Hard Smash, Gentoku uses the advantage to launch an advance into Hokuto. He is however, overruled by his father Taizan Himuro, having made a complete recovery after being healed by Misora Isurugi's bracelet. Banished from Touto, Gentoku attempts to seize the Pandora Box as Night Rogue but is easily beaten by Build, only just managing to escape. *As Build, Sento uses the Hazard Trigger to enhance his form to a "Super Best Match". However, while increasing his power, the device also causes Sento to fall into a berserker state, leading to an unrestrained attack which costs the life of Aoba of Hokuto. This tragedy causes Sento to retreat from fighting. **One week later, Taizan Himuro makes a deal with Hokuto Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi to settle their conflict with a 1-on-1 Proxy Battle, requesting Sento's participation against Grease. To prepare him for the battle, Blood Stalk provides additional Fullbottles to Sento while goading him into a fight. *Acting on Blood Stalk's behalf, Nariaki Utsumi arrives at nascita to help Sento prepare for his Proxy Battle, providing simulated Smash for him to fight. Acting personally as Night Rogue, Utsumi helps Sento to collect data for a killswitch to handle the Hazard Trigger. Soon after, Sento is called to a facility containing Fullbottles for Touto, which he finds being attacked by what he recognizes as the "Bikaiser" accompanied by Faust Guardians. **Transforming into Build, Sento defeats the Guardians and Bikaiser, revealing the latter to be a test subject. Recovering the Nebulasteam Gun, Utsumi, having arranged the encounter to collect data himself, achieves a successful transformation into Hell Bro's. *On the eve of battle, Sento decides that he will represent Touto, overruling Ryuga. Entrusting Misora with the killswitch for the Hazard Trigger, he instructs her to use it to stop him from murdering Kazumi even if it kills him. *'1-on-1 Proxy Battle:' On behalf of Touto, Build uses the power of the of the Hazard Trigger to defeat Grease. Though Misora could not bring herself to uses the killswitch, Kazumi's life is saved when Cross-Z Charge intervenes to pacify Build. Unwilling to abide Taizan's terms Tajimi orders an all-out invasion of Touto only to be betrayed by Blood Stalk who reveals that the forces of Seito, backed by Namba and the new Kamen Rider Rogue, have taken the opportunity to seize Hokuto while its forces have been occupied in Touto, with Hokuto's Prime Minister being taken into custody. * * * *Constructing a Clone Hell Bro's, Utsumi tests it against a succession of simulated Kamen Riders before pitting it against Sento Kiryu. Instructing Build to use the Same and Bike Fullbottles to defeat the Clone Hell Bro's, Utsumi uses the data collected from the battle to create a new breed of ''Clone'' Smash. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Having revealed himself as Evolto's benefactor, Shinobu Katsuragi transforms into another Kamen Rider Build, holding his own in battle against the Kamen Riders and leaving Sento conflicted at the thought that his father is the enemy. Seeking to help Sento, Misora approaches Evolto and is infused with Nebula Gas, using the Lost Fullbottle to become the CD Lost Smash. She is, however, saved when Sento uses the power of Genius to transfer the essence of Vernage within her to Ryuga, pacifying his Evolto-influenced violent instincts while freeing Misora of her transformation. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Gentoku head to Faust's lab. *As intended, Kazumi and Gentoku increase their power with a near lethal dose of Nebula Gas before being retrieved by their fellow Kamen Riders. Soon after, all four Riders engage Evolto in battle and seemingly destroy him. *With Evolto's body destroyed, Shinobu Katsuragi, revealing he was waiting to betray him all along, contains the Evol-Driver holding his essence to prevent his return. However, he is outmaneuvered by Evolto, who had detached a part of himself to possess Utsumi when his body was destroyed, proceeding to kill Shinobu and reclaim his Evol-Driver. After collecting the complete set of Lost Fullbottles, Evolto accesses his complete form which he uses to destroy an alien world only to be stripped of his full power when Build uses the power of the Hazard Trigger to pacify and reclaim a couple of Lost Fullbottles, Sento having realized his father's true intention for the device's use. **Meanwhile, Evolto, in the guise of "Masakuni Mido", had instated fellow Blood Tribe members "Kengo Ino", "Ryoka Saiga" and "Mitsuomi Gohara" as governors of Touto, Hokuto and Seito respectively in a new central government, ostensibly in the interests of peace. However, his new intent to rule the Earth is at odds with his fellow Tribe members, who planned to destroy it. *'Build Annihilation Plan:' Acting in opposition to Evolto in order to hasten the destruction of Earth, the Blood Tribe members compel the populace of Japan, including Ryuga, to hunt down and eliminate Build; their leader, "Kengo Ino", uses the Cobra Lost Fullbottle along with Sento's Hazard Trigger as well as Banjo's Build Driver and Great Cross-Z Dragon to become Kamen Rider Blood. However, with the power of Genius, Sento frees Banjo and, with the power of Vernage combines the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon Fullbottles into a Can which allows them both to become the 2-in-1 Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild, defeating the Blood Tribe much to satisfaction of Evolto, who recovers their Lost Fullbottles for his own use. * *Having reclaimed all Lost Fullbottles, Evolto returns to his ultimate form by consuming the Moon before turning on the Earth. Gentoku Himuro gives his life to inflict damage upon Evolto's Evol-Trigger, causing him to lose his grip on the Lost Fullbottles and the Black Pandora Panel which, upon fusing with the White Pandora Panel, begins the process of combining the Earth with one from another dimension with no Sky Wall. *'August:' After defeating Evolto once and for all, and the two worlds combined, Sento woke up in a new world in a new reality. This new world seemingly different with his friends have no memories of him. However, the Banjo from his world sees Sento and the two are now starting a new life. Behind the scenes Taking place in its own distinct world, Kamen Rider Build premiered on September 3rd, 2017. As a general rule, the dating of the Kamen Rider Series is assumed to correspond at least roughly to its real world broadcast. Indeed, Sento Kiryu's rent notice seen in the first episode is dated September 3rd, a match to the episode's broadcast in 2017. It should also be noted that said rent notice shows that Build's world uses its own year numbering system, using the Sky Wall Disaster as a point of reference (the first year being ASW 1, with ASW likely being short for "anno Sky Wall (in the year of the Sky Wall)"). As such, the entirety of the TV series takes place across the years ASW 11 and ASW 12. Build 01 ASW dating.png|Sento Kiryu's rent notice, dated September 3rd, ASW 11. Build 02 ASW dating.png|An article on Touto Info, dated September 5th, ASW 11. Build Cross-Z ASW dating.png|The experimental reports of Shinobu Katsuragi, dated ASW 1. The ASW year system is set by ASW011 = 2017 A.D.Kamen Rider Encyclopedia (Heisei Kamen Rider 20th Anniversary official site) However, it is found that the day of week is different from the real world. The week day system is 1 day advance. For example, Kazumi Sawatari's phonescreen as seen in the eighteenth episode shows a date of January 14th, with Monday (月), which instead Sunday in real world. A weather report also shows the same pattern in the movie. Greese's lock screen.png|Kasumi Sawatari's phone, dated Monday January 14th. Build August Date.png|A weather report in August,showing the dates and days.